


Warmth

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [37]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hopeless gays, mentions of sand diamond, mentions of white diamond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: Yellow had said she’d only be a few days, but something in the tone of her voice had been worried. The last time they had been on Homeworld with White was the Era 3 ball Steven had insisted on putting on. Blue hadn’t pushed Yellow into talking about what had happened when she’d dragged a panicked-looking White away from the room, but Blue had a feeling this was an underlying reason as to why Yellow had gone back. In fact, she’d been gone longer than she’d expected…





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> uwu back to Bellow Diamond I couldn't stray from it for too long im too gay
> 
> Also yes I know I use this certain soundtrack a lot its really good

Blue had secretly stolen Yellow’s music player before she’d left to go back to Homeworld. Yellow had said she’d only be a few days, but something in the tone of her voice had been worried. The last time they had been on Homeworld with White was the Era 3 ball Steven had insisted on putting on. Blue hadn’t pushed Yellow into talking about what had happened when she’d dragged a panicked-looking White away from the room, but Blue had a feeling this was an underlying reason as to why Yellow had gone back. In fact, she’d been gone longer than she’d expected…

 

Thus, Blue missed her. Terribly. She was in their Earth house now, curled up in the bed they shared completely covered in the blanket to try and simulate Yellow’s warmth while she had Yellow’s music player play the  _ Universe Sandbox Soundtrack  _ on a never-ending loop. It was a ethereal melody, it helped her focus on something else other than missing the hell out of her golden girlfriend.

 

Blue Pearl was sat next to the music player on the nightstand, along with Yellow’s animal friend Aalraa. The deer had her head parked in Blue Pearl’s lap as she stroked her head softly. The Pearl worried for her Diamond. Their dynamic hadn’t changed much from the typical Pearl-and-Master type framework, but the Diamond had made it a habit to say ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ to her whenever she carried out a request. It was a nice change, those words making her feel like an equal to the authority figure, as much as that sounded absurd.

 

“Oh Pearl… I miss her so.” Blue Diamond mumbled from the cocoon of blankets.

 

“Fear not, my Diamond. I am sure Yellow Diamond will return soon.” Blue Pearl supplied in her most helpful voice.

 

A large eye poked out from the covers, narrowed slightly. “Please, I thought I told you you didn’t have to do this ‘my diamond’ stuff anymore. Times have changed.” She replied with a gentle scolding.

 

Blue Pearl gave a small noise as she looked down with a small smile. “I understand.”

 

The two of them sat in silence once again, Blue Pearl watching her Diamond carefully as she snuggled even deeper into the blankets and soft pillows adorning the bed the authorities shared. When Pearl was sure that she was asleep, she gently pushed Aalraa’s head off her lap and hopped down to the floor, leaving the music player to play on. The warmth of the blankets and the lull of the music was all she needed for now.

 

* * *

 

Yellow stepped out of her arm ship onto the sand of the beach with a sigh. She worried for White. When they were Sand, she felt all of the thoughts and emotions White had been dealing with alone. They had been almost suffocating, compared to Yellow’s own. She thought she knew how White felt, but she really hadn’t. It scared her, in a way. Anyone could assume they knew how things felt and end up being dead wrong.

 

She supposed, then, that was a pro of fusion. Knowing first-hand what someone was feeling so you could do better to help them. Yellow realized that even music didn’t have this quality in certainty. You could, perhaps, identify with the melody, but it’s someone else’s craft entirely. You could adopt the feeling, but it wasn’t quite yours to begin with. There had to be a fine line between your own thought and mooching off of someone else’s. She should ask Steven about ways to make her own musical masterpieces sometime.

 

When she snapped out of her thoughts, she found that her legs had been running on autopilot. She’d absentmindedly taken the outside warp-pad on the statue of the temple and was now standing right outside their shared Diamond-sized home. The automatic door slid open, revealing Blue Pearl almost waiting on the other side. Out of instinct, the Pearl bowed and saluted.

 

“Greetings, my Diamond.” She spoke softly.

 

Yellow shot a bemused look at her with a head tilt. “At ease, Pearl. No need for the old formalities.”

 

Blue Pearl gave a chuckle. “Of course, Yellow Diamond. She has awaited your return with much hope, and has missed you terribly. I won’t keep you from her.”

 

Yellow’s face softened, heart melted, cheeks turned rosy all at the same time.  _ She missed me…  _ Something about that thought made her chest flutter and her cheeks tint deeper. Without a second thought to Blue Pearl, who had since walked off elsewhere, she followed the sound of faint music to the bedroom, shapeshifting her boots in favor of socks as a reflex. Poking her head in, she desperately choked down a laugh at the sight of a giant lump in the middle of the bed. She took note of a music player sitting on the nightstand,  _ wait, that’s MY music player!  _ As she walked quietly over to the bed and removed the blanket slowly to reveal the prize underneath.

 

Said prize stirred at the removal of her warmth-giver, and Yellow absolutely adored the way her eyes lit up when she spotted her. Her knees may or may not have grown weak a little bit, she was not going to answer that.

 

“Yellow!” Blue exclaimed happily, voice still laced with sleep.

 

“Is that my music player?” Yellow asked with a thoughtful smile.

 

Blue grinned at her sheepishly. “Perhaps it is. You needed a reason to come back, after all.”

 

“Oh, my moonbeam, you are reason enough. Scoot over, I’m joining you.” Yellow breathed, nudging her hip playfully.

 

Blue’s face grew noticeably darker as she shifted over to give Yellow space. Once Yellow lay down next to her, she nuzzled her face against her shoulder and trapped her arm in a death grip with both of her own arms.

 

“How was your visit, my love?”

 

Yellow’s content smile wavered a bit. “White… she worries me. She still struggles with the guilt of all the things she’s done in the past, and I don’t know how to properly help.”

 

Blue gave a sympathetic look. A pause gave way to the music’s spotlight, and then,

 

“We fused.”

 

To Yellow’s surprise, Blue did not react with any negativity. In fact, Blue barely reacted at all.

 

“Oh, how lovely. What’s her name? The fusion, I mean.”

 

“You… you aren’t mad? Or upset?” Yellow questioned with confusion.

 

“Of course not. I trust you, and she is still family, after all. I’m sure that you have a reason for it. Something related to why you’re worried for her. I’m worried for her too, Yellow. Don’t doubt that.” Blue chastised, pressing a quick kiss to her shoulder.

 

“Well, yeah… I caught her in a really bad situation. I was trying my best to give her a distraction, so I was dancing to her playlist’s music. At some point, she started dancing with me, and then… yeah. Her name is Sand, by the way. We decided on that after we each made sure the other was okay with it. Being fused.”

 

“Hmm… Sand Diamond… She sounds lovely. Will I get to meet her one day?” Blue asked.

 

“Only if White’s okay with it, dear. Are you feeling alright? You’re acting strangely aloof.” Yellow replied, bringing her free arm over to stroke Blue’s cheek lovingly.

 

“Hmm, I might be a little loopy. Something about all this warmth makes me incredibly sleepy. You are not helping, by the way.” Blue sniped with a giggle.

 

Chuckling, Yellow moved her head to place a kiss on her forehead. “I could say the same about your cooling aura. You’re always practically freezing to me. Somehow, it’s addicting.”

 

Blue removed one of her hands from Yellow’s arm and placed it gently on the golden diamond’s Gem in the center of her chest, letting out another giggle when Yellow jerked slightly at the action. “Sensitive?”

 

“Don’t you start now. Your hands are cold.” Yellow retorted, averting her eyes with a faint blush to her cheeks.

 

“Hmm… I missed you…” Blue mumbled, the heat from the blankets and her golden girlfriend lulling her deeper into a sleepy state.

 

“I missed you too.” Yellow said, the tone of her voice practically melting with all the affection. “Rest, Blue. I’ll still be right here when you wake up.”

 

Blue made a cooing sound, straining her head up to kiss Yellow properly on the lips, humming in delight at the tiny whimper she let out at the action. “I love you…”

 

Yellow let out a soft sound, something akin to a mewl, resting her cheek against Blue’s forehead as both of them drifted off.

 

“I love you too…”

**Author's Note:**

> im too lazy to be putting the discord link anymore, not that anyone was really joining anymore anyway
> 
> leave a review pls I love validation


End file.
